Guess Who's Back
by DarkElements10
Summary: McFly are headed to Australia to work on their Radio:Active CD. What happens when they run into some old friends? One-Shot. *Those who have read my old Just My Luck stories will recognize the characters in it*.


**Guess Who's Back**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – **McFly are headed to Australia to work on their Radio:Active CD. What happens when they run into some old friends? One-Shot. *Those who have read my old Just My Luck stories will recognize the characters in it*.

* * *

"You're sending us to Australia?" Tom Fletcher's dark eyebrow ticked upwards as he looked at his manger sitting across from him. Jake Hardin, who had all four feet of his chair, planted firmly on the floor, to be on the safe side, nodded back at him. Tom's eyebrows lowered and he smirked at the American. "You're trying to get rid of us aren't you?"

Jake blinked before leaning back in his leather chair, resting his hands on his stomach. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at the four man band in front of him, all the way from the UK. He had been working with them since their first show in New York so he had gotten to know them very well. So much so that he was able to tell who was coming into the room by their footsteps, whose giggle was whose, and what they were thinking just by the expression on their face. Unfortunately, it was something that they were able to do to him as well.

"I didn't say that I was trying to get rid of you," Jake said.

"But you didn't deny it either, mate," Harry Judd pointed out.

He was sitting between Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter, his arm around Dougie's shoulders, holding him into his side. Moments like that made Jake wonder if the guys were aware of the 'couplings' that their fans thrust upon them. Then he found out that the four boys were as affectionate towards each other as a loving couple, and he was sure, purposefully egging on the fans that paired them together. Harry was the one that Jake knew he should be talking to, though Tom was the leader; Harry was the one with the most sense.

Did that keep him from falling into the plots and plans that the other three had to have some fun? Hell no. Jake was usually on the receiving end of said 'fun' and was acutely aware of every single one of the boys screaming with laughter at him. Even more so than when he had his stroke of bad luck. It was still there, every now and then, but not as bad as it was before. The guys still made sure that they poked fun at him about it, though.

"Let me guess!" Danny clapped his hands together before pointing at Jake with both of his extended index fingers. "You and that bird are going away for a romantic trip? Huh? Am I right?"

"That's none of your business," Jake replied. "Can we _please _get back to the matter at hand?"

"I don't know…" Dougie gave one of his tiny smiles, though his blue eyes were shining mischievously. "If you need some time alone with your right hand than we can-"Dougie dissolved into a giggles along with Danny and Harry. Tom tried his hardest to cover up his laughter, though Jake could see that he was starting to lose that battle as well.

Jake rolled his eyes, leaning forward and resting his forehead against his fingertips. He didn't want them to see that he was laughing too, that would just make the meeting completely go off in a different direction. He didn't always mind, that was the way they worked; they were all good friends and the boys had a good sense of faith and trust in him, especially considering how long it took to make a name for them in New York. So far he was doing a good job as their manager in the US as well.

"You guys give me such a headache," Jake murmured. He lifted his head and start talking, knowing that the boys would listen to him eventually. "You all said that you wanted to try something with your new album, so I talked to Fletch and he agreed that we should send you guys somewhere so that you can mellow out and get some songwriting done."

"Bahamas?" Danny guessed.

"Hawaii," Tom said, his eyes lighting up. He could picture it now. A place where he could get some songwriting done, get some sun, and there'd be enough things around that would keep Danny and Dougie from purposefully trying to ruin his mood with all of their antics and questions like they usually did.

"Miami?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Grinning, he leaned back in his seat, rocking onto his back chair legs. "Hell, any place is good for us as long as there are girls in bikinis."

Jake rolled his eyes towards the ceiling of his office in Masquerade Records. He tried not to have them focus on the awards and pictures that littered the walls of the room. If he got too caught up in what was around him, they wouldn't be able to move forward. He made that mistake after he got put into his new penthouse apartment after Damon Phillips had signed him. He even fainted at the sight of it. However, he quickly learned that all of his hard work was what got him to where he was at the moment. McFly were still rising on the charts in the UK, now they were capitalizing on the work in the US, but they couldn't forget their home country.

"Then this should be a happy medium," Jake said. He gave the four boys a warm smile. "You're going to Australia." He continued at the stunned looks on the boys' faces. "You're going to spend, about, two months there, writing some music for your new album to be released in the UK. Fletch and I talked it over, the flights are already booked and paid for. All you have to do is do your job and have fun."

His smiled waned for a second.

"And make sure that you don't do something that'll make you get kicked out of the airport or out of the country."

* * *

Dougie grinned as he crept over to a sleeping Tom, stretched out across a row of seats. The long flight had taken a lot out of all of them, but Dougie found himself to have more energy than he could handle. He tried reading, listening to music, spitting his gum into the air and catching it (which he quickly stopped after a piece got stuck in a random women's hair), and sleeping to deal with his boredom. But when he was bored, he needed to be able to let off some steam. Unfortunately for Tom, he became Dougie's first target.

Danny and Harry laughed quietly as they watched Dougie army crawl across the floor, a bandana in his hands. He lifted a finger up to his lips, signaling his two bands mates to keep quiet, and continued to crawl, gathering more attention as he went. When he reached his destination, Dougie slowly lifted himself up, close to Tom's face. He waved a hand, Tom's eyelids fluttered, but he otherwise seemed dead to the world.

Dougie grinned evilly and rolled his bandana between his fingers. He shuffled on his knees to the side and took one last look over at Tom before looking at Danny and Harry. Already seeing what he was doing, Danny and Harry were leaning into each other, silent tears of laughter falling down their cheeks. Anything to piss off an uptight Tom was enough to entertain them for days.

Dougie turned back to his blonde band mate, made sure the bandana was tight between his hands, and then shot it forward.

_Crack!_

"Bloody fucking hell!" Tom shot awake, his hands moving to his ass where Dougie had just whipped him. Dougie fell onto his back with laughter as Danny and Harry cracked up. Tom turned and glared down at Dougie, aiming a kick at him. Dougie rolled out of the way, his arms across his stomach, his face already a crimson hue. "Dougie!"

"Tom you should have seen the look on your face!" Harry declared.

"We should have gotten a picture," Danny added. "I'm sure it'd be a good one for the tabloids!"

"The ones over there, maybe, the ones here? Not so much." The familiar voice caused the boys to whip around before they all grinned and started cheering and carrying on all at once. They grabbed the five figures in their arms in tight hugs before backing up and allowing them to talk.

"Wow, if we knew that you were going to react like that, we would have come sooner," Sydney Jackson said with a grin, his blue eyes shining. He laughed at the excited looks on the guys' faces, looking up at Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah. They all had large smiles on their faces as well. "How you blokes been? You seem kinda zonked."

"What are you doing here?" Tom was still rubbing his backside, though he had the biggest grin on his face.

He hadn't seen them since their tour together n the US, about five or six years before. Now Riley and Rhuben were about Dougie's age at twenty, Patrick and Noah were seventeen, and Sydney was twelve. They had a lot of adventures while they had been working together in New York as well as going on a US tour, they were surprised that they hadn't all turned Jake's hair gray at that point.

It was bittersweet when they had left, McFly had found out that they were being abused by their manager and foster father at the time, and helped drive him away. Once that was over, things continuously got better for the DarkElements, their band, before they announced that they would be going back to Australia to focus on their music out there as the US hadn't been particularly helpful to them. The five years had been good to them, as they had never seen the five Australian siblings smile so much in their lives. Their slightly tanned skin seemed to make their family trait of black hair and blue eyes stand out even more. Not even when they lived together to work on music. Having both bands in one big house created much more chaos than any of them had anticipated; pranks were endless, laughter and screaming echoed throughout the house, and things always seemed to be getting broken some way.

"Jake called and said that you guys were coming here to do some songwriting," Rhuben explained. She used her shoulder to brush her purple strand of hair out of her face. "And we figured that we'd pick you up and let you all see the sights."

"And what a sight it is," Danny said, pushing his way in front of her. He grinned. "Hey, love," he greeted her, the same way he had done years before.

Back then, Rhuben would have scowled at him, maybe punched him on the arm, or said something that would cut him and his flirtation down. This time, however, she merely rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. "Hey, Danny."

"Aww," Patrick teased. "Distance _does _make the heart grow fonder." Noah reached around his twin brother and smacked him on the back of the head. Patrick laughed and rubbed his wound. "When'd you guys get in?"

"Hope you weren't waiting long," Noah added in his quiet voice.

"We saw the attack you put on Tom," Riley added, giving the blond band member a funny look. Tom blushed and dropped his hands from his ass. Her eyes then moved back over to Dougie as she smirked at him. "I'm guessing you _still _can't keep your hands to yourself."

Dougie smiled and shrugged.

"When has he ever?" Harry added.

"So, we haven't told you the best news yet," Sydney spoke up. His dimples appeared in his cheeks. "You books have your own house that you're going to stay at on the beach. And…it's not far from ours." He huffed on his fingers and buffed them against his chest. "Jake wants us to show you the ropes around here as you get some recording done."

"So you're going to be seeing a lot more of us now," Patrick added. The Jacksons all grinned at the same time; it would have been creepy if the guys weren't so tired and excited to be in Australia and be able to get some new songs done, all while they had their best friends back.

Now they just had to be sure that they kept an eye on the Jacksons each time they were around them. They were a sneaky bunch, as McFly had grown to know, but the British band had some tricks up their sleeve as well. They learned from the best and learned from the torment they placed on Jake.

This was already shaping up to be a good writing trip.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't written anything McFly/Just My Luck related since…2009 I believe. Then I 'retired' from the fandom. (From writing stories in it anyway, still a massive Galaxy Defender). I had always thought of coming back to it, but wasn't sure, so I thought of putting up a one-shot to test the waters before ultimately deciding. Like all of my stories back then, I keep it in the movie-verse where Jake is their manager when it comes to things in the US and Fletch is their manager when it comes to things in the UK but having adjusted their ages to have been close to mine at the time.

Now I've kept them around their actual ages when Radio:Active came out.

This really did bring back some memories while I wrote it, so I hope you guys got some memories too.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
